Nature's Classroom
by Zora
Summary: If your thinking of something sick like, oh i donknow, some kind of love feild trip, your wrong. Its where you learn about nature and dissect stuff, take hikes, ect.


I'm practically the only person on my team at skool(My team is Emerald, I'm in 6th grade, and my skool is Har-Bur!) that's not going to Natures Classroom but anyway, I have a veige (I dont know how to spell it) seen of what it looks like(desolet, full of trees, and full of wildlife). Now, wasn't that boring? YAY! HERE GOES! PLEASE R&R WHEN YOUR FINISHED!!! I will write more if you like.  
  
Zim: We get to go to Nature's Classroom*smiles at Zar teasingly*  
Zar: Well, look at this*smacks paper*. We get to go with you!  
Zim: Acccckkkkk!!! No!! *run away*  
Zar: *shrugs*  
Zora (walking in the room): Why did Secondary Master just run screaming out?  
Zar: Because Secondary Master is crazy.  
Gir (in other room talking to Zim): Hi Master!  
Zim: Gir...(whispers something to Gir)  
Gir (walking in room): Master says he wants to destroy you!  
Zim: *smacks himself and falls over like my brother when he popped a bag of chips cause he didn't know his own strength*  
Zar: I see... Well Gir (whispers something)  
Gir (walking to Zim): Secondary Master said that she looooves you!  
Zim (sarcastically): Great... Well, I'm going to this nature classroom thingy...  
Zar: Well than I am too!  
Zim: Great just what I need, a tag along sister...  
  
A couple weeks later, it's time to go to Massachusetts! Yay!! Gir's guarding the house(oooo... scary no?)! This'l be fun...  
  
Zim: There! I got all my stuff!   
Zar: Me too!  
Zim: AAAAACCCCKKKK!!  
Zar: Oh come on! It's not that bad that your older sister is coming along because I've decided not to bother you!  
Zim: Yeeesss!  
Zar: But Lar told me that Dib wanted to be bunk mates with you!  
Zim: Ahhhhh!!!  
Zar: Busted!  
Zim: Could you pleeeeaaaassseeee save me?  
Zar: Mmmmm.....Nope! You have to do it on your own!  
  
The bus arrives at the house...  
  
Zar: Get your stuff, the bus is here!  
Zim: Gir! Gaurd the house!  
Zar: Zora is good and will guard without my saying so*sticks out tounge*  
Zim: *grabs tounge* I may have a small social life but don't do that to me here!  
Zar: *pulls away* You do that again, I take out your intenstines, dry 'em out, and use them as a garment!  
Zim: Well, I'll throw you on a fire and toast marshmallows while Dib is in chaos!  
Zar: Yeah right!  
  
They board the bus!  
  
Zim: Do I have to sit with Dib? Is this the only seat that we 6rd graders are entitled to? Because if it isn't, those 7th graders wouldn't mind sitting together?  
Random 7th grader: Yes we do mind!  
Zim: Great...  
Dib: Hi! So... you wanna be bunkmates?  
Zim: Why?  
Dib: Because there's no more left!  
Zim: This is gonna be worse than I thought...  
  
They get to the Massachusetts border! Yay! The chaperone shows around and they are at their dormatories! Yay!  
  
Zim: This is it?  
Dib: Yay! We don't have to see Ms. Bitters for a whole week!  
Zim: Yeah, live in the woods on Holloween. Sounds fun...  
Dib: Yeah! Then I can show that aliens- whoops! I said to much!  
Zim: Will you stop acting sugar high?  
Dib: Geez! You don't have to be so snotty and ruin this for me, your hininess!  
Zim: Why tha- hey! What did you say?!  
Dib: *sneeze(stupid)* Oh nothing...*stares off into space*  
Zim: *stares at Dib for 5 minutes* Well, I'll be going out now...  
Dib: K, I'll come with you!  
Zim: Great...  
  
Zim leads Dib to the highest point in the region. They stare in awe as the sun goes down. The sky is blood red and stained with white purple, blue, and oranges. But wait, where did the map go...?  
  
Dib: So, I'm leaving. Where's the map?  
Zim: I don't know. I just made a trail up here...  
Dib: You what!!! Okay, any normal kid would have brought a map!  
Zim: Well, I'm different! I remember... I think...  
Dib: What do you mean you think?! Great now I'm stuck up here with a phsyco alien!  
Zim: Whoever said I was an alien?  
Dib: ME!  
Zim (muttering): Great, I'M stuck with a phsyco human!  
Dib: Did you say something?  
Zim: Uh,... no!  
Dib: Sure...  
  
Meanwhile, Zar hasn't heard anything happening from upstairs in Zim and Dib's dorm. Wonder what she'll do!  
  
Zar: Theyr'e too quiet... Lar, I'm gonna find what my brother is doing with Dib.*picture pops in head with Dib poking Zim with a stick tied to a tree and shudders*  
Lar: Want some help?  
Zar: Sure, why not?  
  
Zar heads upstairs to the upper dorms. No brother or friend's cousin...  
  
Zar: Uh oh...  
Lar: What?  
Zar: If Zim's not here then he's either in trouble or he went crazy and went back home. But most likely, he's in trouble with your cousin.  
Lar: Ooooo! I hope we don't find them! Er, I mean poor Dib!  
Zar and Lar: HAH! MUAHAHA!  
  
Zim and Dib are still lost and are trying to get another trail to form.   
  
Dib: Why didn't you bring a map?!  
Zim: I've told you about a million times! I thought I could remember cause I have GREAT memory!  
Dib: Great memory my foot...  
Zim: *steps on Dibs foot "accidently"*  
Dib: OWWW! That was not what I meant!  
Zim: Oh... did I do something?  
Dib: Don't act dumber than you are!  
Zim: *throws a peice of moss at Dib's head*  
Dib: Pulleess! You think that's scary?  
Zim: Why, what do you want more; water, moss, or a thorn?  
Dib: Shut up!  
  
Zar and Lar bring a *dramatic music plays* MAP!  
  
Lar: Umm... how do you know if they're lost up here?  
Zar: Trust me, I've had practice.  
Lar: I'm sure you do and so have I but probably with different things.  
Zar: Hey look! I saw some yellow and blue!  
Lar: Hey that's what Dib wears!  
Zar: DIB, IS THAT YOU?!!!!!  
  
Dib hears Zar and so does Zim and holds his ears at the sound.  
  
Dib: Did you hear your sister Zim?  
Zim: Yes, loud and clear.  
Dib: IS LAR WITH YOU?!!  
Zar: YEAH!! IS ZIM WITH YOU?!!  
Dib: YEAH!!!!!  
Zar: Okay, Lar, I'm going to get them. You stay here.  
Lar: K.  
  
Meanwhile, in New York, Zora was looking for Master or Zar.  
  
Zora: Hey Gir, where's Master?  
Gir: Well, uh, I think that Master and Secondary Master went to something called *makes his face look like he's actually thinking*... Nature's Classroom...  
Zora: ... I don't believe you. Master wouldn't abandon me here for a whole week with you.   
Gir: *makes big eyes and starts to cry* You don't like me?  
Zora: Well, okay, we can have an Ice Cream Party!!  
Gir: *dropping the act* YAY!!  
Zora: Hope Master doesn't mind.  
  
Flash back to Nature's Classroom.  
  
Zar: K, you and Dib stay in your dorms for the rest of the week except for hikes ect. ect.!  
Zim: Hey! I was fine until you came!  
Dib: Yeah right! Quote 'I thought I remembered'!  
Lar: Hehehe...!  
Zar: Gives Lar the death glare.  
Lar: *starts to whistle i'm bringin' home a baby bumble bee*  
Zar: Anyway, If I see you out for any other reason other than for the camp, I'm gonna tell the staff to bring you home early!  
Lar: That goes for you too, Dibby.  
Dib: Stop calling me Dibby!  
Zim: Hah! Ooh! Poor Dibby!  
Lar: *Gives Zim the death glare* I'm the only one who calls Dibby, Dibby and anyone else is dead, so I suggest you stop!  
Zim: ... Right...  
Zar: Yeah, and I remember I used to call you Zimmy!  
Zim: *starts to blush and turns the other way*  
Dib: Aww! Poor Zi-  
Lar: That goes for you to probably Dibby!  
Dib: Yes Lar...*whispers to Zar* I can't beleive you 2 are friends!  
Zar: You say that one more time and I'm gonna punch you if Lar says I can!  
Dib: Now I see why you 2 are friends.  
Zim: No kidding...  
  
The week is over faster than the 4 expected it to be and when Zar and Zim come home to find the mess that Zora and Gir made, man are they gonna be pissed!  
  
Zar: *stares at the mess that Zora and Gir made* ZORA!  
Zora: Yes?  
Zar: What happened?   
Zora: Well, Gir and me had a pizza party with the next door neigbor's dogs and-  
Zim: I truly don't want to hear the rest! GIR!  
Gir (turning red): Yes my master!  
Zim: Promise me you won't do this again while we're gone.  
Gir (turning back to aqua): K! MUAHAHAHA!  
Zar and Zim: Okay... 


End file.
